jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Dantalion's Peerage
The peerage of the dhampyr Scarlet Dantalion consists of seven powerful devils from different houses and races, all of them mid/high-class devils either found by the Dantalion clan or just offered as a token from other family/races. Their King, Scarlert Dantalion, is currently engaged to Shelia Gremory's Queen, Ichijou Hyoudou. They are allied to Shelia Gremory's Peerage. Overview Lead by the heiress of the Dantalion clan, the seven devils under her leadership are powerful beings from other families and races, in which were either offered as a trent to the clans or found by them in a miserable state, being offered protection and dignified lives as long as they stay loyal to their King. Despite their abilities, all of them are extremely inferior to their King, who treats them with respect, although their relationship is not even a tenth as deep as of a Gremory's. Members As of the current volume of High School DxD: Artificiality, Scarlet's Peerage consists of 8 members: one King, one Queen, two Bishops, two Knights, one Rook, and one Pawns worth all eight pawn pieces. Scarlet Dantalion (King) Heiress of the Dantalion clan is a cheerful and feminine young woman born from a loveless arranged marriage between a Devil and Vampire. Her inherit abilities are black hell flames (Hell Flames) and to seal their opponent in a black spiritual coffin (Black Coffin) from her father's side and the abilities of a vampire and dhampyr from her mother. Hajime Masamuna (Queen) A descendant of Japan's greatest swordsmith, Gorou Nyuudou Masamune, he was a poor human boy which the only things he could cling to were his lineage and the Mysterious Lightning-Cutting Katana, the Raikiri. The Dantalion clan found him near death next to a famous japanese shrine, and seeing his potential, made him their servant and Scarlet's queen. A quiet young man, he only appears together with the rest of the peerage during Rating Games or important reunions, since he's usually asleep. Despite that, he respects his King and would die for her. His specialities are lightning-based magic, eastern magic and talismans and kenjutsu with his Raikiri. Uma (Rook x2) Uma is a golem made out of jewish magic, nephilim magic and mud-turned stone. A giant with hard-as-rock skin and great physical strength, however chained by the orders of his master. He was sealed away once deemed unable to protect the local Rabbi from his village. He stayed as a rock statue for at least some centuries until being noticed by Scarlet due to his faint magical trace. He was reincarnated as a devil and developed sense of self, enabling him to move and think again. He's a quiet statue with the appearance of a young man, and he loves nature and a good read. Mudaliar Ichinose (Knight, Mutation Piece) A half-english, half-indian former human with Asura ancestry, Mudaliar is a former human from a remote village located deep within India, who was abused and later abandoned by his village. He was found within the slums of an Indian city and being assisted by his spider familiar until he was found by the Asura King, Mahabali, and given to the Dantalion clan. He became the knight of Scarlet to hone and master his asura abilities. He's a calm, quiet but kind and fun young man with dark skin, and silver hair. Alice Woodman (Knight) The descendent of William Robert Woodman, Alice is the former heiress of the Woodman family of wizards and magicians, but decided to pursue the life of a knight. M.M. (Bishop, Mutation Piece) A former human from an unknown country, M.M. is a medium with supernatural psysic powers like no other, and because of that, purged from her village. Eventually, her powers would be too much for her body to handle, making her transfer some of it to her teddy bear Southey, which ended up acquiring a mind and will of it's own. She was found near-death by starvation and being carried by the said teddy bear until she met both Scarlet and Faustus. The girl herself is kind, cheerful and polite, since Southey became the host of her negative feelings, being foul-mouthed and rude. Faustus Michaelis (Bishop) The half-english, half-french descendent of Sebastian Michaelis, with deep knowledge about alchemy. He was a slave boy son of alchemists under the orders of a group of magicians that used him and his family to manufacture gold out of rocks and ores. His parents were killed once being crippled by the overuse of mana and he only survived due to the intervention of Devils and Fallen Angels in the base of the magicians, freeing him. He became Scarlet's bishop once he knew that he could further his researches and fight against magicians. Snarky and deadpan, he doesn't like magicians to the point the ends up in a fit of rage when facing one. Kaito Momota (Pawn x8) A mysterious japanese young man who possesses an unknown Sacred Gear''', '''which both Scarlet and Faustus claims is a high-tier Longinus with the ability to cause controlled natural disasters. Not much is known about him except that he's a gentle and fun-loving former human. despite his current power being unknown, his potential is revealed to worth all eight of Scarlet's pawn pieces. Category:High School DxD: Artificiality Category:Peerages (Artificiality) Category:Groups (Artificiality)